1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to intelligently cycling power to a wireless modem in accordance with operating conditions or observations of the wireless modem.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless modems may be thought of as simplified cell phones, or cell phones without a user interface. A wireless modem is a component of a cell phone, but also can and does exist independently of a cell phone. Firmware written for wireless modems that allows external entities (such as computer software) to control the modems is not robust and is prone to failures that can cause the modems to become unresponsive to commands. A wireless modem's connection to a wireless infrastructure often breaks down (e.g., “dropouts”, lost connections, etc.). When this happens, a wireless modem's firmware can malfunction, rendering the modem unresponsive. Wireless modems often are released with minimal testing, and the firmware problems are not fixed. Because of the firmware problems, wireless modems that are continuously powered are prone to become non-responsive.
These wireless modem problems have limited how they are used, particularly for testing a wireless modem's wireless network. To avoid instability, wireless modems have been supplied with power on a per-test basis. Typically, power to a wireless modem is supplied to the modem for the duration of a test. For example, when testing wireless communication through a wireless modem, a discrete network test will begin with powering on the wireless modem. The test will be conducted and the modem will be powered off when the test is complete. Extended-use instability has prevented extended-use wireless testing, and modems have not been kept connected or powered on between tests.
What is needed is a system for increasing the availability and usability of a wireless modem by observing or monitoring the state of the wireless modem and cycling power to the modem as necessary, based on the observing or monitoring.